


Letting It Out

by UltimateFandomTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/UltimateFandomTrash
Summary: Castiel can sense Dean's informal prayers, or really, when Dean is longing for him. On one of the days when the longing seems to spike, Castiel takes it upon himself to see if Dean's alright.





	Letting It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/gifts).



> Are you ready for one of the most cliché Destiel stories ever? Because I am. Get ready for smut and emotional plot, and probably a lot of things you've seen in other Destiel fics with these two falling in love. But honestly, I could read about them falling in love all day.
> 
> And I've decided to gift this to evilwriter37. She's been dying for me to finish writing this.

Sam and Dean had just gotten back from a hunt, and both men were tired. Not much was said as they retreated to their respective bedrooms. After Dean’s bedroom door closed he let out a sigh, leaning against it. 

“It’s good to be home,” he murmured to himself.

It truly was, but something was missing. Castiel. They hadn’t seen him for a few weeks, and they’d only gotten the occasional phone call. Dean missed him, wondered what he was up to. 

_Maybe I should try giving him another call,_ Dean thought. _Or I guess I could pray to him._

But no, that seemed like too much of an effort. He just wanted to sleep. 

Dean straightened, going over to his bureau to grab some sweatpants and a t-shirt. He just wanted to change and pass out, but a shower in his case wasn’t optional. There were smears of blood on his face, dirt beneath his fingernails. 

_Besides, the water pressure does feel really nice._

It’d probably help relax some of his tense muscles. 

Fighting through his exhaustion Dean walked to the bathroom that he’d essentially claimed as his. He could hear the rush of water running from the one near Sam’s room. 

Once in the shower a contented sigh left Dean. The hot water pounded relaxingly against his skin. And after scrubbing himself clean he just stood under the water, letting it wash away all of his feelings the hunt had left him with. It’d just been a simple salt and burn, but all hunts were a little intense. 

When those thoughts were gone they gave way to thoughts of Castiel. Damn, Dean hated how he thought about that angel. Of course, it was normal to think of someone, but Dean knew that he thought differently of Cas than Sam did. Dean was pretty sure that Sam’s heart didn’t race when Cas’ blue-eyed gaze pierced him, or when his rough voice suddenly sounded from behind him. He was pretty sure he didn’t feel warm when he hugged him. And he was definitely sure that he didn’t get an erection while thinking about him. 

_God damn it!_ Dean thought as he glanced down at his now-erect cock. 

He knew what label people would give him for the way his thoughts were, but the label made him uncomfortable. For most of his life he’d thought one thing about himself, and then it turned out he’d been wrong. He just couldn’t come to grips with it. 

Sadly, being uncomfortable with his attraction to Cas didn’t make his hard-on go away. For now he desired a really slick feeling, so Dean reluctantly grabbed a bottle of conditioner and squirted some into his hand. 

A breath left him as he began to pump himself along his shaft. The liquidy sensation of the conditioner was cold at first, but contact with his hot and swollen member quickly heated it up. Dean was very aware of the fire that seemed to fill his gut now. He felt it go down into his pelvis, down to his balls, making them swell, and up along his shaft, as it made his cock harder. 

He knew he couldn’t make it to the end on sensation alone, so he tried to think of anything sexy. There’d been a red-head in a bar he and Sam had stopped at, and she’d been attractive enough. Curvy in all the right places, nice smile, blue eyes. But thinking of her blue eyes quickly brought him to thinking of a certain blue-eyed angel. 

_Damn._

Pleasure sparked through him at the thought of Cas’ eyes, and the thought transformed into an incredibly sexy one. Cas’ blue eyes staring intently at Dean, a purpose in them, a predatory fire. Dean had seen him get the look before, but he’d always yearned to have Cas gaze at him in such a way. 

His hand went up and twisted around the head of his cock, and with his other he braced himself against the shower wall. Oh, Cas looking at him like that while he was naked. Cas being naked with him. 

The pleasure danced through him, and he was too far gone to give a damn about what was getting him closer to his end. 

A moan left him as he felt his way down to his balls, clenching his hand around them before going back up to his cock, purposefully ignoring the sensitive head. Oh, if only the hand on him was bigger. Thinking of Cas’ hands on him put a new heat in him. That angel had some big hands, bigger than Dean’s, and man, did he want them all over his body. Imagining their warmth feeling over his muscles with a firm grip before finally settling at his cock drove him wild. 

A glob of some of the conditioner he was using as lube made its way to the head of his pleasantly aching cock, and the warmth of it made him think of saliva. Mm… Cas’ mouth on him, sucking, and kissing. Unable to help himself, Dean focused on stimulating just the head of his cock now. Oh god, he felt so close. Heat was spiking in his lower back, and his balls were tightening as pressure built up in his pelvis.

He had to suppress a loud cry as he came, and rather, a deep growl left him. He closed his eyes, letting the burning pleasure rush through him in a violent torrent. His cock throbbed, jets of cum shooting from it and onto the shower wall. Dean released himself when he started becoming too sensitive, and he leaned against the wall. 

His legs were shaking, and he was trying to catch his breath. Cas’ eyes made their way into his thoughts again, but his desire from earlier had been essentially spent. Now the thought was merely a comforting one. 

After cleaning the shower wall, he cleaned up just a smidge more, before turning the water off, and climbing out to dry himself. The steamy air wafted around him as he moved about, tugging his pajamas on. When he opened the door it started filtering out into the hallway. 

Now clean, and even more exhausted because of his orgasm, Dean nearly fell asleep the instant his head hit his pillow. 

But he didn’t sleep long. A deep, gravelly voice woke him. “Hello Dean.” 

He woke with a start, nearly grabbing a gun off the wall and pointing it at the intruder in his room. 

“God damn it, Cas,” he exclaimed. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

In the darkness Dean could see the angel tilt his head at him. “That wasn’t my intention.”

After tiredly running a hand over his face Dean turned on his lamp. The sudden light hurt his eyes a little, but the soft glow soon became comfortable. 

He looked to Cas. “What are you doing here? I mean, I’m not complaining or nothin’, but you’re probably here for a reason, right?”

Cas approached, sitting down on the bed with Dean. That let him know that there wasn’t some crisis going on that he needed help with. He didn’t seem too emotionally drained either. Rather, he seemed a little confused. 

“You wanted me here. I felt it.”

“F-felt it?” Dean got out.

“Yes. Your longing. It pulled at me.”

Dean looked down as he blushed, rubbing at the back of his neck. He didn’t realize just how informal a prayer could be. Hell, that was beyond informal. Castiel sensing him longing for him because he’d been thinking about him while masturbating was just downright scandalous. And embarrassing. Usually Dean was fine with anything to do about sex, but he was still working on being okay with his attraction towards men, his attraction towards Cas. But also, the thought that Cas could feel when Dean “longed” for him, as he’d put it, made him feel uncomfortable.

“I just miss you,” Dean mumbled out.

“I know that already,” Cas explained. “I miss you too. When I sensed a spike in your longing I came as soon as I could in case you needed help.”

“Nope. All good over here.” 

Dean was still refusing to look at him, but Cas grabbed his chin, lifting his head up. The surprise sent a spark of arousal through him that was nearly strong enough to make heat pool in his abdomen. 

Cas observed him with all the intensity of his blue eyes before saying, “It felt different than usual, and it worried me. What happened?” 

That last question wasn’t so much of a question, but a demand. Cas let his chin go so he could answer. 

Dean didn’t know what to do. He was too caught up in the moment to come up with a suitable lie, but telling him the truth didn’t even strike him as a possibility. 

“Does it matter?” Dean retorted. “I’m fine now, so…”

Cas squinted his eyes at him before stating, “I can smell human emotion, and you’re nervous. Why? It’s only me.” 

Dean had already figured the smelling human emotions thing out on his own, but he didn’t like that Cas was just asking question after question. Wasn’t a simple affirmation of his safety enough for him?

But of course he wouldn’t be pleased with just that. Dean knew Cas cared for him deeply, but there was always a part to their relationship that they couldn’t put into words. At least, Dean couldn’t. And he was too afraid to cross the metaphorical line he’d drawn in the sand. Right now it felt like Cas was just brushing that line away, crossing over and dragging Dean with him. 

“It’s, um… it’s a human thing, Cas,” Dean settled for. 

To which Cas moved closer, their legs now touching. “I’m aware of many human things, and none of them disturb me. You can tell me.”

“Maybe I don’t want to.”

“But you tell me everything.”

Dean scoffed at that. “Sure, everything.”

“Is sarcasm really necessary?”

“Only if you keep asking me questions I don’t feel comfortable answering,” Dean retorted. 

Cas pursed his lips, his head lowering. “Sorry, Dean.” He stood. “Well, I’m glad you’re alright.”

Now Dean was standing, reaching out for Cas. “Wait, where are you going?”

“You don’t need me,” Cas answered, turning back to Dean. “So I guess I’ll be on my way.” 

Something came over him, a strong surge of emotion, like all the pent up feelings he had for Cas bubbled to the surface. He longed for him so much he nearly felt an ache in his chest. 

He wasn’t sure what he was doing or where this would lead, but Dean had officially reached his breaking point, so he said emphatically, “Oh hell, I need you alright.” 

Cas must’ve felt the surge in Dean’s longing for him because he didn’t ask any questions. Looking into Dean’s eyes, he seemed to understand. The predatory heat that Dean had thought of earlier entered Cas’ striking blue eyes, and this time, it was directed at Dean. 

His heart beating wildly, Dean leaned forward, and Cas did so at the same time. Without any discussion their lips met in the middle. The kiss wasn’t gentle. It held all the emotion they’d both held in for years. It surged through their kiss, making their motions powerful and hungry. 

Feeling Cas’ perfectly shaped lips moving against Dean’s made heat shoot down his spine. They grabbed each other, holding on tightly, and their bodies pressed together as if they could never be close enough. Dean breathed in Cas’ strong scent of cinnamon and watermelon; a surprisingly pleasant combination. In fact, at the current moment the cinnamon smelled downright sensual. 

Cas’ tongue traced Dean’s lips as a hand went to the back of his head. His touch there made a spark shoot through his body. With a moan, Dean opened his mouth for the angel, succumbing to his desire. Without hesitation, Cas plunged his tongue in, roughly claiming the space as his own. 

Dean was surprised when Cas pulled away, and he looked at him with wide eyes filled with awe. His mouth was still open, his chest moving up and down as he breathed rapidly. 

The predatory look was still in Cas’ eyes, but now they also held a satisfied glimmer. Dean couldn’t help eyeing his lips, which were now a little red from their abrasive kissing. He watched as the corners turned up in a slight smile, making Dean’s heart flutter with excitement. 

And then Cas pushed him backwards so that he fell onto his bed. The air left him with a _whoosh_. 

When he was breathing normally again, something happened that he could scarcely believe. Cas took off his trench coat, followed by his jacket, loosened his tie, and began methodically rolling up his sleeves, all while he looked at Dean, his left eyebrow raised. Dean gulped when Cas licked his lips. 

Then the angel was climbing on top of him, straddling him. Dean looked down at Cas’ thick thighs on either side of him, trapping him beneath him. The weight of the angel on top of him was a thing of immense beauty. And things got even better when Cas put a hand on either side of Dean’s head.

“I’ve been waiting for you to admit your feelings for me,” Cas told him in a rough voice. 

“Wait, you knew?”

“Dean, I sense every time you long for me,” Cas said bluntly. “Of course I knew.” 

Feeling braver from Cas’ words, Dean grabbed his tie, pulling him down over him while growling, “Then come here.” 

Their lips met again, and Dean instantly opened his mouth for his angel. Cas eagerly explored, humming into him. The pleasant sensation made Dean’s lips heat up, and he sucked at Cas, unable to get enough of him. 

At first he was shy to do so, but after a desireful moan from Cas, Dean was running his hands along him. Oh, how he’d longed to feel the strong and hard muscles of his body, to grip him and hold him close. 

Cas pulled away again, and they were both breathing heavily. There was still tension between them, but it was something Dean feared. Could he really go all the way with a man in one night? But then again, this was Cas. 

He swore his heart skipped a few beats when Cas used his nose to nudge Dean’s head back, and then he was placing open-mouthed kisses along his throat. This was no time for either of them to be gentle. There was too much that had been left unsaid between them, so much they needed to make up for. Dean groaned when Cas nipped at him, and he grabbed at what he could, which just so happened to be the angel’s gorgeous thighs. A sound of pleasure left Cas as he continued to worship Dean’s neck with his mouth.

Dean had been in Heaven before, but right now it didn’t seem like it could even compare to this. He’d dreamed about this. About Cas straddling him, and doing what he wanted with him. The fact that this was real made his blood run hot. 

Cas placed more of himself against Dean, which made him dig his nails into him. Cas’ weight on top of him was just so hot. And damn, the angel had one beautifully thick body. It got him to thinking about another part of him that was surely thick. 

As that thought really began to take form, Cas ran a hand down his torso, reaching low, and stopping at his pelvis. A growl left Dean as he felt heat and pressure flood his groin, making him harden, and he ached since it hadn’t even been that long since the one he’d gotten in the shower. He didn’t know how Cas wasn’t hard, but damn, this was still so incredibly sensual. 

The angel pulled back, gave Dean a smirk, and reached into his boxers before he could protest. He stifled a cry when he felt Cas’ large hand around him, causing his cock to twitch. The angel seemed to be marveling that part of him, stroking him reverently. 

The pleasure made Dean have to do something, so he grabbed Cas’ face, and forcefully pressed his lips against his. This time their tongues met in an erotic dance, which, paired with the way Cas was now pumping him made Dean moan into his mouth. 

His hips pressed up into Cas. He wanted to buck into the angel’s strong hand which was so firmly wrapped around him, but he couldn’t because of the thighs he was trapped beneath. 

Dean let Cas’ tongue enter his mouth again. Mm… his tongue was talented. He’d appreciate it touching another part of him. 

Somehow that made Dean get even harder. Pleasure was burning through him now, and he was letting out little grunts into Cas’ mouth. His hips just pressed up into him more and more as the angel tugged and squeezed him. Soon, Cas had his thumb rubbing circles over the tip every time his hand went higher up him, and Dean couldn’t keep it together. 

He threw his head back, gasping and moaning.

“Oh Cas…” he breathed. “Cas…”

And then his pleasure spiked, a fever burning through him as he held the angel tightly. A powerful spark shot up from his toes, condensed in his swollen balls, and then pushed outward, causing Dean to cry out. Dean’s cock throbbed in Cas’ firm grip as cum shot out of it. Cas pumped him all the way through it, making it so he could scarcely breathe. When he finished Cas removed his hand. 

Dean opened his eyes, staring into Cas’ own vivid blue. His mouth was open. He was rendered speechless by what had just transpired between them. 

Then, the angel got off of him, touched two fingers to Dean’s forehead, which, to Dean’s surprise cleaned him up completely, and then grabbed his discarded clothes. 

“If that’s all, I’ll be going.”

Dean shot up, a hand grabbing Cas’ arm. “Wait, Cas! What… what the hell just happened between us?”

“I believe most humans call that a hand job,” the angel responded.

“But, I mean, are we _together_ now?”

“By together I assume you mean lovers.” Dean nodded, and Cas came forward, pressing a gentle kiss against his cheek. “Of course we are, Dean,” he whispered in his ear. And then he heard the familiar rushing sound of Cas’ wings and Dean was left utterly alone.

He fell back on his bed, still trying to process what had just happened. Dean didn’t think he’d be able to go to sleep, but apparently the two orgasms he’d had in less than an hour were enough to knock him right out.

 

After waking up, Dean just lay on his back, remembering the night before. Had it been a dream? There wasn’t any evidence that Cas had actually been there since the angel had taken care of the cleaning up for him. No discarded clothes either. Hell, Cas wasn’t even there. Maybe it’d been some strange, post-adrenaline fueled dream. He’d gotten those before. He just wasn’t sure if they’d ever been so sexual. 

With a groan Dean got out of bed, donned his “dead guy robe” as Sammy liked to call it, and trudged over to his bathroom to relieve himself. 

Once he was washing his hands he couldn’t help noticing something off about his reflection in the mirror. Well, not necessarily off. Just that, Dean was absolutely sure he hadn’t gone to bed with a massive hickey on his throat. Though he was alone he blushed, the heat in his cheeks making his freckles stand out. 

So last night had actually happened. Then where’d Cas disappear to? Why hadn’t he stayed? After drying his hands Dean pressed a hand to his left cheek, the one Cas had kissed after telling him they were lovers. Warmth filled Dean’s belly at the prospect. But, what did that even mean? And dear god, what would he tell Sammy? 

Dean went to his room, walking quickly so he wouldn’t run into Sam. He got dressed, and then fussed over how to hide his hickey. He eventually came to the unfortunate conclusion that he couldn’t. It wasn’t like he was a girl and had makeup to hide it with, and he wasn’t one of those weird dudes who wore scarves. There was absolutely nothing to do.

He sat down on his bed, letting out a groan of defeat. Maybe he just wouldn’t leave his room.

No, that’d be stupid. It wasn’t like he was a teenager trying to hide that he’d had sex. Hell, it hadn’t even officially been sex, just making out and a hand job. Really great making out, and a really great hand job. Arousal sparked through him from the memories, but he got it under control. 

He stood up. That’s it. He was going to face this like a man. There was nothing wrong with sex. There was nothing wrong with having sex with someone of the same gender if that’s what he desired. Just… what would Sammy think? Or would he even mention it?

_Guess there’s only one way to find out,_ Dean thought before opening his door and stepping out into the hallway. 

Dean knocked on Sam’s bedroom door as he passed it, but there was no answer; his brother must already be up. 

And he was. Dean found him in the kitchen looking through a large book.

“Can’t you give yourself a break?” Dean asked, rather than giving him a proper greeting.

“Good morning to you too,” Sam said sarcastically, lifting up his head to eye Dean. His gaze fell on the hickey, and Dean’s heartbeat quickened as he studied it, but the moment only lasted a second or two and Sam went back to his book. “I made some coffee,” he informed him.

It wasn’t till Dean was sitting down with a cup of coffee that Sam closed his book and gave him a knowing smile. 

“Looks like you managed to have some fun last night,” he commented. “I’m surprised. You seemed pretty beat.”

“Oh I was,” Dean responded. “But it just sort of happened.”

Sam smiled. “So, you get her name?”

Dean didn’t know what to do, so he just shook his head.

“That’s too bad. Looks like she really liked you. That’s one impressive hickey.” 

Dean couldn’t help the blush that tinted his cheeks red. He chuckled. “What about you? You gettin’ any?”

And that was when Sam’s face fell. “I’ve already told you, I’m done with all that.”

He nodded in understanding. “I know. I was just seeing if you felt any better.”

Sam frowned. “I _can’t_ get better, Dean. I’ve been hurt too many times.”

There was silence as Dean thought about what Sam had said. It hurt him to know that his brother had gone through so much. Too much. Sam didn’t deserve for people to hurt him the way they had. No one ever did. Dean wished there was a way to help his brother, but sometimes there wasn’t a way to feel better. Sam was right. He _had_ been hurt too many times.

Sam put the focus back on Dean, which, at the moment, made Dean uncomfortable since he was hiding that he’d been with Cas the night before. “So, how good was she?”

Dean shrugged. “We didn’t go all the way.”

“Seriously? That’s not like you. So you didn’t get her name, but you didn’t go all the way… Dude, what’s going on?”

“Nothing. I just… I don’t know. I was tired and caught off guard.” 

Sam gave him an amused look before he broke out laughing. “You couldn’t get it up, could you?”

Dean pointed a finger at him, his cheeks flaming. “Hey, don’t go insulting my masculinity like that.” 

That just made Sam laugh even more. “Wow, and here I thought you never had that issue.”

“That wasn’t the issue.”

“Oh really? Then what was it?”

Dean shifted awkwardly in his seat. “I just… wasn’t comfortable.”

Now Sam’s eyebrows lifted in incredulity. “You, uncomfortable with sex? Seriously, tell me what really happened.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Dean grumbled before taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Okay, fine. I won’t push,” Sam told him. And that was the end of that. For now. 

 

Castiel got the brilliant idea to visit Dean again that night, and this time, it was when Dean was in his room watching a movie on his laptop. 

He quickly took his earbuds out when the angel showed up beside his bed, and he paused the movie as well. 

“Cas? Is everything okay?”

Without saying anything Cas leaned down and kissed Dean full on the mouth. Instinctively, Dean leaned into the kiss, but then he pulled back, his eyes searching Cas’ face.

“I missed you,” Cas responded. 

Dean closed his laptop and placed it, along with his earbuds, on his bedside table. Then he scooched over so Cas could have some room to sit down if he wanted. 

“Yeah, I missed you too,” Dean responded.

He really had, but with Cas now being back in his room, he felt anxious. Excited yes, but anxious just the same. Was another repeat of last night going to happen? 

Cas joined him on the bed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. 

Though Dean loved the close contact he had to ask, “So what’s up? Come to surprise me again like last night?”

He could hear the smile in Cas’ voice when he responded. “Last night was quite enjoyable, but I thought maybe I could just cuddle with you. Most humans seem to enjoy it, and I must admit, it is rather _comforting_ to hold you.”

“I’m not sure I’m great with the whole cuddling thing.”

Dean hated to say that, but the truth was, he loved it. He just feared it. Whenever he got close to someone like this there was the chance that he’d lose them. But then again, this was Castiel. He was different. He was an angel. 

“Then what would you prefer?” Cas asked.

Dean chuckled, thinking of the night before. He blushed as he said, “Last night was pretty awesome. Wouldn’t mind a repeat of that.” And then he added, “Unless you’re opposed to it.” 

Then, Cas took Dean by surprise, pulling him into his lap so that he was straddling him. One hand was gripping the back of Dean’s head, and the other was wrapped firmly around him. In his surprise Dean had grabbed onto his shoulders, his lips parting. The look in Cas’ eyes was simply wonderful. 

“I’d never be opposed to it,” Cas answered before pulling Dean against him, their lips crashing together.

Moans left both of them as they kissed. It was just as rough as the night before; there were too many emotions that had yet to be let out. Cas sucked on Dean’s bottom lip, making him shift against him. And that was when he noticed that his angel was hard. Damn. Now Dean could feel himself hardening, heat rushing to his pelvis, and lower, into his manhood. 

He hissed in a breath, his jeans now uncomfortably tight. Cas took the opportunity to bite Dean’s lip when he did that. That caused Dean to moan and Cas pressed his hips up into him. Sensation cascading through him, Dean pressed his lips to Cas’ again, this time with his mouth open. Cas feverishly took the opportunity to claim Dean’s mouth again. 

Then Cas’ hands were at his flannel shirt, tugging it off. Dean’s heart was racing when that article of clothing was off. It wasn’t long before Cas’ hands were running underneath the black t-shirt he had on. His hands were warm, and just from this Dean could feel the strength in them. They broke apart so Cas could take his shirt off, and then he was back at him again. Damn, he was relentless! 

A cry of surprise left Dean when Cas rolled them over so that he was on top, kneeling in between Dean’s legs. And then the angel’s clothes started coming off. Their eyes met after Cas’ shirt hit the floor with a gentle rustle. His blue eyes were dark with lust. It was a good look on him. 

Then, curiosity getting the better of him, Dean slowly ran a hand up Cas’ torso, and then back down again. He didn’t have abs or anything, but he didn’t need them ‘cause his chest was spectacular. As were his shoulders. Cas panted as Dean felt his way over his torso, exploring him with his hands. He couldn’t get over how nice his back was. Or the fact that Cas was a pretty large man. When it came to men, Dean had always been attracted to the large ones. Maybe it was because it meant they could hold him down and take him just like he craved. 

“You’re beautiful,” Dean murmured, awestruck by the incredibly attractive angel above him. 

And he could still hardly believe that that angel was Cas. Castiel. The angel he’d searched all of Purgatory for. The angel he’d sell his soul for. The angel he’d willingly follow anywhere, even to death. He loved Castiel. And it was clear that Castiel loved him back. Even thinking the word “love” scared him, but there was no denying what they had; their friendship made that pretty evident. And this, whatever this was, just made it even more clear.

Cas smiled at him before pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss to the tip of his nose. “And so are you, Dean.” 

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but all that ended up coming out was a groan because Cas decided it was a brilliant idea to thrust his hips against Dean. He tossed his head back, moaning into the air. 

With his neck now exposed, Cas took advantage of that, diving in to place open-mouthed kisses on him. The angel sucked on the spot where he’d bitten him last night. The pain from that sent more heat shooting down to his groin, and he seemed to harden even more as he pressed his hips up into Cas. He grunted, grabbing onto him when Cas continued sucking on that spot. 

That bit of pain was immensely hot. Without even thinking about what he was doing Dean’s hands went to Cas’ belt, undoing it as quickly as he could. And Cas let him. He even let him tug his pants off, leaving him in only his boxers. 

Cas ran his hands over Dean, feeling him with a firm pressure, as he began kissing his way down him, reaching lower and lower. Dean was breathing heavily and was dizzy with arousal by the time Cas’ mouth reached the waistband of his jeans. 

He watched, completely mesmerized as Cas undid his belt, undid the button and the zipper, and then started taking his clothes off of him, boxers and all. 

His swollen member sprung free, relief and exhilaration washing through him. He watched the way Cas’ beautiful blue eyes took in the sight of him, and then those eyes flicked up to meet his. 

He lowered his head, and Dean took in a breath, expecting for a warm mouth to be touching his cock. But instead, he felt Cas’ lovely lips at the inner part of his thighs, his hands spreading his legs wider. The pleasant sensations made Dean feel a pressure in his gut that had him groan. 

“I like your thighs,” Cas murmured before he began to lick them. 

“No… kidding!” Dean got out.

He could feel the way his balls were tightening, and his thighs were tingling. The tingles ran up him, into his cock. 

“Fuck, Cas,” he breathed when the angel bit him. He really liked biting, it seemed. But hey, Dean wasn’t complaining. Complaining was the last thing he’d do right now. 

His hands made their way into Cas’ hair. He wanted to tug him upwards so that he could just pleasure his cock already, which was pleading for attention. But the sexiness of the situation ended up winning. Just giving into Cas like this shot a thrill down his spine. He wanted the angel to have his way with him. 

The little nips to his thighs made him widen his legs even more for Cas. Sure, they hurt, but the vulnerability of the situation made him so feverish. Cas’ hands were roaming him - his thighs, his hips - but always ignoring his manhood. His mouth kept getting closer and closer, to a point where Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He let out a growl that made Cas look up at him, his left eyebrow raised in an incredibly sexy way. The intense gaze of his angel made Dean swallow roughly. And then, Cas was climbing up him, making it hard to breathe. 

He brought his face close to his, so close that their lips nearly brushed together when he spoke. “Do you want me, Dean?”

Usually to a question with as blatantly obvious an answer as that Dean would say something snarky, but this time he found he couldn’t. All he could do was lick his lips before letting out a hoarse, “Yes.” 

“What was that?” Cas asked, pretending he couldn’t hear. Dean knew he was pretending. The son of a bitch had perfect hearing. 

“Yes,” he said emphatically, his voice impossibly rough. 

The angel smiled and then Dean could hear fabric slipping off of him. His heart was running a marathon in his chest as he heard the soft rustle of Cas’ boxers joining their other clothes on the floor. 

A cry left him, his back arching into Castiel, when suddenly the angel’s erect manhood was pressing against his own. Dear lord, that felt incredible. In fact, it felt so incredible that his cock twitched and started leaking precum. 

Cas delicately nibbled at his jaw, his gravelly voice leaking into his breaths. Dean’s breathing was harsh as he thrusted up against Cas, just _feeling_ the evidence of the other man’s arousal. It was almost too much to comprehend. 

Cas gripped his left shoulder with one hand and the other snaked down in between them, feeling over his torso. The angel hissed in a breath as Dean moaned because his large hand was now wrapped around the both of them, holding them together. 

“Oh, Cas!” Dean groaned out when he started thrusting his hips, grinding down into him. 

Feeling his thick cock sliding against his own was the best feeling he’d ever had. His hot skin gliding along him, the hardness of him, the size! It was amazing. 

Dean put his hands at Cas’ lower back, pressing him against him. Their lips met and Cas feverishly slipped his tongue in. They were now moaning into each other’s mouths, and the pace at which Cas thrusted increased. 

Dean’s whole body was tingling, pressure building in his gut, pleasure sparking in his lower back. It made him kiss Castiel more roughly, and the angel only went at him harder, his tongue claiming his mouth, his hips relentlessly gyrating. He could feel Cas’ pulse against him, a sensation that Dean nearly considered sinful. And more than that, he could feel the powerful twitches in Cas’ cock, feel him harden even more as he got closer. And Dean was almost there, his nails digging into the warm, smooth skin of Cas’ back. 

He pressed his hips up into Castiel, just adoring the feeling of the two of them being together like this. A fever grew in him, his legs nearly shaking because of it, and then an unbelievable amount of pleasure burst through him, rendering him immobile as Cas rutted against him. 

His cum spurted out onto his stomach violently, and then he felt more landing on him. Cas pulled his mouth away from his, a possessive growl leaving him. They had both reached their climaxes. Cas’ hips had yet to still as he got them through it, but his pace had slowed considerably. Both their cocks throbbed as they experienced their climaxes. Being able to feel Cas’ cock throb was unbelievably remarkable, and Dean’s mind conjured up all sorts of erotic thoughts that he couldn’t even make sense of in the midst of it all.

They both held onto each other tightly, and Cas’ hand firmly grasped them. 

The sticky warmth landing on Dean’s stomach just made his climax continue past the usual few seconds, and then it was over. Both men had finished. Cas rolled off of Dean, and lay beside him, his hands clasped over his stomach. 

“Wow,” Dean breathed when he regained the ability to form coherent thoughts. “That was just… wow.”

There was a smile in Cas’ voice when he spoke, “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Dean.”

Dean turned his head to look at him. “No, watching a movie is enjoyable. That… that was awesome. Where the hell did you learn how to do that?”

“Um…” Cas pursed his lips before answering, “Porn magazines.”

Dean laughed, putting an arm around him to pull him close. “That’s my angel,” he murmured. 

Then, just like the night before Cas reached out a hand and used his angel powers to clean Dean up, which was a little nice since he’d been sweaty and covered in cum. But at the same time he missed the evidence of their time together. Castiel of course didn’t look like they’d had sex, unless of course you counted his flaccid cock which was red from friction. 

Dean rolled onto his side, pulling Cas towards him, and he cupped his face in his hands, kissing him. Cas instantly kissed back, and was rough about it. Dean pulled back when he tried adding his tongue.

“What is it?” Castiel asked with a frown.

“Nothing. Usually after sex I expect gentle kisses, is all.” 

“My apologies.”

“Don’t you dare even apologize,” Dean reprimanded. “You’ve been fantastic.” 

And then they were kissing again, this time more sweetly. It made comforting warmth fill Dean’s body, and there was a powerful feeling in his chest. 

He smiled when they pulled away, stroking a hand through Cas’ hair as Cas brushed his thumb against his cheek. 

He started getting up, but Dean instantly found himself wrapping a leg around him.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” he asked the angel.

Cas looked at him, his blue eyes all innocent. “I should let you sleep,” he answered.

“Doesn’t mean you have to leave.” Dean looked down in thought. “Then again, you’d probably get bored.”

“I could never be bored with you, Dean,” Cas answered. 

Dean pressed a kiss to his lips. “Then stay.”

Cas broke into a smile. “Alright. I will.”

They kissed again and then Dean motioned for Cas to turn around. Cuddling wasn’t exactly easy for Dean even though he loved it, but this was Cas, and he just wanted to hold him. 

“I thought you said you didn’t like cuddling,” Cas murmured as Dean spooned him.

Dean pressed a kiss to the back of his head as he pulled Cas’ body towards his, even going so far as to wrap one leg around him. 

“Not all the time,” Dean partially lied. “But you’re the exception.”

“I’m glad.”

After a few moments of silence passed Dean breathed, “I still can’t get over how great that sex was.” 

“Go to sleep, Dean.”

“Alright, bossy,” Dean teased.

Dean thought he’d be too excited to go to sleep with Castiel in his arms, but he was wrong. He hadn’t slept so peacefully in ages.

 

Castiel didn’t mind staying with Dean while he slept. In fact, he rather enjoyed it. However, he wished that he wasn’t the little spoon seeing as he couldn’t watch Dean sleep with his back towards him. Dean had told him multiple times that it was creepy that he watched him sleep, but Cas knew that most of the time he said that out of embarrassment. Truth be told, Cas could tell when Dean was dreaming about him, and he suspected Dean knew he could tell. Sometimes he’d moan his name in his sleep, other times he’d say it sweetly with a dreamy expression on his face. And Cas was there to ease his nightmares when they plagued him. Cas would enter his mind while he had nightmares. He had been nervous to do so at first thinking that Dean was dreaming about the time Cas had beat him, but it was almost never that. To his surprise, the older Winchester had nightmares about losing him, and the times he thought he had. 

So Dean wasn’t always peaceful when he slept, but Cas did his best to make sure he was. The main reason he liked watching over Dean while he slept was to make sure he was safe. The times that Dean had woken up in the middle of the night when there’d been an emergency, that was Castiel doing it, but he always made sure Dean was unaware of his presence. Dean’s instincts were good, but sometimes the hunter was a heavy sleeper. 

Castiel let about ten minutes pass after Dean’s breathing deepened before he felt like it was safe to turn around without waking him. Dean mumbled something, but other than that he didn’t show any signs of potentially waking up. He shivered a little, so Cas carefully detached himself from the hunter to pull the sheet and quilt over them. Dean snuggled up under it, and he snuggled up to Cas, placing his head at his shoulder. 

Cas smiled and held Dean. He placed a kiss against the top of his head before running his fingers through his short hair. 

The past two nights had been splendid. Cas wasn’t sure what had changed; what made him decide to take initiative now. Perhaps it was because Dean’s longing for him had grown too much. Sensing how it nearly hurt the hunter made him not be able to hold back anymore. And he had a feeling that Dean had reached his breaking point as well, which was why he’d finally caved and let himself be with him. 

Cas knew it was most likely going to be a while before they actually discussed their feelings for each other, but he could wait. He already knew. He could see it in Dean’s eyes when he looked at him, hear in his voice when he said, “ _I need you_ ”, feel it in the way he had given himself to him. 

Dean was right. Their time together that night had been much more than enjoyable. Castiel hadn’t known that sex could be so incredible, magical, even. Sure, he’d had sex with April, but it’d been nothing like it was with Dean. With Dean, he felt their connection, felt like he wasn’t alone, and never would be. 

That wasn’t true of course. Castiel _would_ be alone eventually, when Sam and Dean died. He didn’t like to think about it, so he stopped himself right there. 

He looked down at Dean, seeing the way the hunter looked so peaceful and young, his face unlined, his cares temporarily forgotten. Cas wished more than anything that Dean could be this carefree all the time. He wished the same for Sam. Both brothers had been through far too much. More than any human or being should ever go through. Cas lived for the times they were happy, and he was glad that he could make Dean feel that. That he could completely draw him into the moment and give him bliss. 

And if he was being honest with himself, Cas had also been longing to have such a connection with Dean, to be so intimate with him. As an angel he probably didn’t feel desire as frequently as humans, but oh, he felt it for Dean Winchester all right. How could he not? Despite the beautiful physical imperfections of humans Dean’s face was perfectly symmetrical. Such a thing intrigued Cas. He didn’t know it was possible for such a beautiful creation to exist. But he did, with his vibrant green eyes, and freckled skin, and strong arms and legs. Oh, and his plump lips which were so amazing to kiss. 

When he had first been given Dean as his charge Castiel was honored. He’d been trusted with the Righteous Man. At the time he hadn’t known that Dean would be so difficult, and he would’ve never imagined that he’d grow to love him, flaws and all. When he’d first met him he’d never once contemplated that Dean would become his best friend and his lover. 

Though they were officially together now Castiel didn’t think Dean was ready to tell Sam. That was why Cas decided he’d go to him at night. He didn’t want to keep this a secret from his friend, but he wanted to respect Dean’s wishes. 

So by the time Dean woke up Castiel was gone.

 

Dean let out a growl of frustration when he woke up, completely alone. What was up with Cas? Did he not want to stay with him? 

Dean was despondent as he got ready for the day, but he tried to act cheery when he found Sam in the library.

“Morning,” he called. 

Sam gave him a nod as he too said, “Morning.” 

Sam smirked as Dean sat across from him. 

“You have hickeys on your jaw,” Sam replied without looking up from the book his nose was buried in. 

“I know,” Dean retorted, “so?”

“So, different girl or is it the girl from the other night?” his brother asked, finally looking up from his book.

“Same girl,” Dean answered uncomfortably.

“Dude, I don’t even hear you leave or come back. Why are you being so sneaky about it?”

“Hey, do you think me not hiding my hickeys is sneaky?”

Sam snorted. “You couldn’t hide them if you tried.”

“Okay, fine, whatever.”

“Someone’s moody,” Sam pointed out. “Was last night not good?”

Dean smiled as he thought back to the night before, his cheeks warming. He thought of the way he had felt Castiel’s body, the way the angel had moved atop him, the sheer bliss of being with him. 

“Last night… man, last night was great.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Who said there was a problem?”

Sam sighed, but didn’t say anything, and he went back to reading his book. Dean felt better without Sam questioning him, but his little brother did get him thinking. What would be the harm in telling Sam? Surely he’d be supportive of him. How could he not be? Dean knew Sam wasn’t a homophobe or anything, but maybe he’d react differently to his own brother not being straight. He supposed there was only one way to find out, but now wasn’t the time.

_When will it ever be the right time?_

Frustrated, Dean left his brother alone and went into the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast. 

The day was uneventful till late in the afternoon; Sam had managed to dig up a case. The drive was a few hours, so by the time they got to a motel it was too late to talk to anyone about what was going on. 

Dean started getting nervous as he and Sam settled in for bed. Would Cas visit him again that night? He wanted to see him, but with Sam in the room things were bound to get awkward, and fast.

He stopped worrying about it, and drifted off to sleep. It wasn’t long after that a grip on his shoulder was waking him up. 

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to make out the form standing beside his bed in the darkness.

“Cas?” he asked incredulously.

The angel put a finger to his lips and nodded in Sam’s direction; a reminder for Dean to keep quiet. 

“Come with me,” Cas whispered before taking Dean’s hand and pulling him out of the bed. 

“Should I get dressed?” Dean asked in a soft voice. 

Cas stopped to contemplate his question for a bit, and then responded, “Do it quickly. I want to spend time with you.” 

The angel let go of his hand and Dean started going through his bag, trying to find something to wear. It was difficult in the darkness of the room, but he grabbed his things, slipped into the bathroom and got dressed. 

He grabbed his jacket from beside his bag and nodded to Cas. Cas took his hand again and led him out of the motel room. 

“Where are we going?” Dean asked once the door closed behind him with a soft click.

“You’ll see,” Cas said with a smile. 

He grabbed onto Dean’s shoulder, and then he flew the two of them somewhere. As always, it was a startling experience. Dean looked around with wide eyes once they arrived at their destination. 

They were in a lush field surrounded by trees, and when he looked up into the sky the brilliant whites and blues of stars looked back. 

“Where are we?” he asked in a soft voice, feeling like speaking too loudly would break something. 

“The Adirondack Mountain Range,” Cas answered, sliding his hand down Dean’s arm to grasp his hand.

“And you took me here, why?”

“Privacy,” Cas answered as he looked at him, his blue eyes twinkling in the starlight. 

“Couldn’t you just have taken me back to the bunker?”

Cas let out an exasperated sigh. “I’m trying to take you on a date, Dean. It’s a little difficult since it’s the middle of the night, but this was the best I could do.” After a pause in which Cas was probably worried he added, “I hope you like it.”

Dean looked to the angel in pleasant surprise, his mouth open. He blinked at him, and then found himself smiling. He cupped Cas’ face in both his hands.

“It’s beautiful,” he told him, looking deep into his eyes. 

“I’m glad you think so. It took me a while to find this place.”

“You’re so sweet,” Dean murmured as he leaned in to give Cas a kiss. 

Cas kissed him back, and then they pressed their foreheads together. 

“We should talk,” Cas said, breaking the comfortable silence that had cocooned them. 

Dean pulled back. “About what?”

“Us,” Cas answered. 

He sat down on the ground cross-legged, and then motioned Dean to join him. Dean did, leaning back on his hands so he could look up at the stars. He’d always found the stars rather beautiful. 

“So what’s up?” he prompted, turning to glance at Cas.

“I think we should tell Sam about us,” he answered.

Dean shifted uncomfortably on the grass. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

Cas turned to him, looking at him intently. “Dean, your brother is very accepting. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“But what if it’s not?”

He tilted his head in that way he did when he was confused. “What’s really going on?” 

Dean shook his head as he sighed, and then he answered, “I’m not comfortable with myself, Cas. I mean, I thought for most of my life that I had known who I was, and then it turns out that I was wrong. It’s scary to change my perspective of myself.” 

“Anyone would be afraid if they were in your situation, Dean.” Cas reached out, placing his hand over his. “But you, you’re the bravest man I know. You can face anything.” 

“I’m not so sure. Monsters and demons, they’re easy, but facing something to do with myself, well, I’d rather run away. I wish I could at times.”

“But you know you can’t run from who you are,” Cas surmised.

“Yep.”

“You don’t have to face it alone,” the angel finally said.

Dean turned to Castiel, tears in his eyes. Being alright with himself was difficult, but with help, maybe he could do it. 

He didn’t have the words to express the gratitude he felt in that moment, so he leaned in towards Cas and captured his lips with his own. One of his hands made its way to Dean’s waist, and the other was cupping his face. This moment was different from the others they’d shared before. It was passionate, but not rough. They hadn’t yet gotten all their pent up emotions from over the years out, but this time, what Dean felt was a new emotion in regards to Cas. 

He had a hand at Cas’ neck, the tips of his fingers curling in the dark hair at the back of his head. His other hand was resting against his beautifully thick thigh. 

Time seemed to slow down as their lips moved and pressed against each other. Cas let out a noise of contentment, and then they pulled apart. 

Dean smiled, feeling very satisfied. An idea sprung into his head, one that made him a little nervous, but there was something he wanted to do for Cas in order to show him how much he cared about him. That was the unselfish reason. The selfish reason was that he really enjoyed having things in his mouth.

He didn’t feel like he needed to discuss it with Cas, he just slowly ran his hands along his body, feeling his firm muscles. 

“Mm… this is nice, Dean.”

“Just you wait,” Dean whispered. “It’ll get even better.”

He nuzzled his nose against Cas’ neck, breathing in his warm scent, before placing open-mouthed kisses along the length of his throat. Cas panted as he leaned his head back. 

Curious as to how the angel would react, but also wanting to get some payback, Dean bit down on his skin. He groaned in pleasure when Cas let out a growl. Dean couldn’t tell if it was a warning growl, or one that meant he should keep going. Either way, he kept at it, feeling a burning stab in his lower abdomen. 

Cas pulled Dean close to him, and widened his legs so Dean could settle in between them. They started kissing, and it wasn’t long before their tongues joined the mix, causing them to moan into each other’s mouths.

Curiously, Dean rubbed the flat of his palm against Cas’ groin, and to his delight, found that his angel was already erect. Cas shifted his hips up into his hand as he worked vigorously with his tongue, trying to lay claim to Dean’s mouth. 

Dean pulled away, but continued to palm him. He could make out Cas’ features in the starlight and his eyes were hot with lust. Good. Exactly what Dean wanted. 

Then he lowered himself down Cas’ body as his hands worked at his belt. Soon he had Cas’ thick manhood in his hand, free from the constraints of his clothes. A deep groan left Castiel as Dean firmly tugged at him, twisting his hand over the tip before stroking back downwards. Mm… he was thick, and Dean actually liked that he was longer than him. Besides, Dean knew he was a more than decent size. 

He got on his knees, and eyed Cas’ swollen cock, licking his lips hungrily. Slowly, so as not to startle Cas, he bent his head down and took him into his mouth. They moaned in unison, Cas’ voice louder than Dean’s given the current situation. 

Having his cock in his mouth was pleasant. Excitedly, Dean began to bob his head up and down, knowing just how delicious it would feel for the both of them. 

“Oh Dean…” Cas moaned out. “That feels so good.”

Dean lifted up his head to let out a chuckle and then said, “Believe me, I know.”

And then he was back to pleasuring Cas again. He could feel his angel’s pulse in his mouth, a sensation that made Dean moan around him. 

He took his mouth off of him to stroke the tip, which was now leaking precum, as he licked the underside of him. Cas let out a deep, gravelly moan as his cock twitched in Dean’s grasp. 

Though his cock was still leaking a bit of precum, Dean didn’t hesitate to take him into his mouth again. He fervently worked on Cas, bringing him closer and closer to his end. Now, at the very brink, Cas had his hands grasping the back of his head, and his hips pressed up into him rhythmically. 

Surprisingly, Dean barely had any trouble taking him all the way in. They were both enjoying this. 

With a cry of his name Cas came undone, his seed spilling into his mouth as his cock throbbed. The heady taste of him nearly seemed enough to make Dean intoxicated. He swallowed every last drop before pulling away. 

Cas was breathing heavily, his head tilted back, as he came down from his high. Dean waited patiently as he did. 

Cas’ head fell forward, his eyes now on Dean. 

“That was wonderful,” he told him, his voice still a little rough.

Dean gave him a wide grin that showed his teeth. Cas tucked himself back into his clothes, and retrieved his belt. He stood up to put it on, and Dean stood as well. 

“I still think we should tell Sam,” Cas eventually said.

“We’ll get around to it,” Dean replied. “For now, let’s just enjoy our time together.” 

To show that he agreed Cas kissed him. This one was sweet and gentle, and he cupped Dean’s face in his hands. 

“I should probably get you back to the motel. You’re working on a case, and I expect you’ll have to get up some time before noon.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, waking up some time before noon is pretty ideal.” 

Cas clasped his hands to Dean’s shoulders, and then in a fluttering rush of his wings they were back at the motel. Castiel was dropping him off at the door, which made Dean blush. It was almost like a proper date.

“Goodnight, Dean,” he whispered before giving him one last kiss. And then he was gone. 

Dean went into the motel room, taking off his jacket as he closed the door. The light switched on and he froze, heart beating fast.

“Where were you?” his brother asked. 

Dean turned and saw him sitting at the small table in the room, his hand receding from the light switch.

Rather than answer the question (he had yet to come up with a lie) Dean asked, “Come on, Sam, do you really have to be so dramatic?”

Sam gave him an amused smile. “You know, we’re both pretty dramatic from time to time.” 

Dean just nodded in recognition before sitting down across from Sam. He self-consciously wiped a hand over his mouth. He knew there weren’t any signs of what he’d done to Cas, but what if there were? Were his lips maybe too red or something?

Sam frowned, leaning forward. “You okay?”

“Hm? Yeah, I’m fine, Sammy.” 

“So where were you?” 

“I went for a drive,” Dean lied.

“The Impala was still here,” Sam stated. 

“Fine, I went for a walk.” 

“Dean, I know you’re lying.”

Dean threw his hands up. “Then what do you want, huh, Sam? You know I’m lying. Maybe you’ve put two and two together already?”

“Maybe I have…”

“Then stop teasing me like this. Out with it.”

Sam pointed a finger at him. “No. You out with it.”

“What are we, five?”

Sam simply leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms, and raised his eyebrows expectantly. Dean sighed. There was no way out of this one. Shame tinted his cheeks pink as he hung his head.

“I was with Cas,” he admitted quietly.

Sam laughed triumphantly, a reaction Dean was not expecting. He looked upon him with wide eyes as his little brother exclaimed, “I knew it!”

Dean was taken aback. “You… you what?”

“I knew you’ve been seeing, Cas. Come on, dude, it’s not like the two of you did a great job of being inconspicuous. I mean, especially with the hickeys he left on you and all.” 

“So you’re telling me you knew?”

Sam shrugged. “Not exactly, but I had my suspicions.” 

“And you’re not, I don’t know, freaked out?”

“Why would I be? You’re my brother, and I love you. And that means all of you. I can’t just pick and choose what parts of you I’m okay with and what parts I’m not. I’m glad you finally feel more comfortable in your own skin.”

Dean furrowed his brows, holding his hands out. “Wait, hold on… You knew I’m not… straight?” 

Sam nodded, giving Dean a sincere look. “Yeah, a while now. I just never brought it up because I could tell you were uncomfortable with yourself. Honestly, that made me sad, Dean, so I’m happy for you now. Besides, I’m just glad you and Cas are finally banging each other. The sexual tension I’ve had to put up with for years… _oh my god_ , you have no idea what it’s like third-wheeling to that.” 

Dean’s face was red now from Sam’s obvious complaint, and he turned in his chair so that he was in his peripheral vision. He outstretched a hand as a sign for Sam to quit it. 

“Alright, Sammy, I get it. Now would you shut up?” 

“Sorry, dude. I’m just excited for you.”

“Well be excited less verbally, okay? I’m still… I’m still trying to be comfortable with all this,” Dean admitted.

“Oh… Sorry.” 

Dean sighed. “Let’s just drop it, okay?” 

There was silence as his brother thought, and then he answered, “Yeah.”

 

A few days passed and they had finished the hunt. Cas hadn’t visited him, and Dean figured it was so he could stay focused. Sam hadn’t mention what had happened the other night, and Dean was glad. He still had to sort through how he was feeling.

He was excited for his first night back in the bunker. Really excited. He wondered what sort of thing Cas had in store for him this time. When he was back in his room he couldn’t help imagining it. Mm… he wanted to see Cas naked again, and he wanted to _be_ naked with Cas again. Just the thought of what Cas might do to him gave him a raging hard-on.

_Shit. I was supposed to save this for Cas._

Just as Dean was about to give in and undo the button and zipper on his jeans Cas appeared to him. Dean gasped in surprised, his hand moving away from his crotch. Oh, the way Cas took him by surprise like that made him nearly ache. 

Dean laid his head back down and breathed a sigh. “Holy shit, Cas, you freaked me out.”

“My apologies,” the angel said. “I figured you’d be at the bunker by now, and I felt you longing for me.” Dean watched as Cas glanced at his erection, and his cheeks warmed. “And apparently I wasn’t wrong.”

Cas took off his trenchcoat and sat on the bed beside his legs.

“Cas, don’t get me wrong, I think it’s great that we’re together now, but you can give me more than just sex if you want,” Dean told him. “And I don’t want you to feel obligated to have sex with me either.” 

Cas leaned in really close and said, his voice more gravelly than usual, “But I want to have sex with you.”

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Cas took advantage of his open mouth and pressed their lips together before slipping his tongue in. Dean groaned as Cas cupped his face in one hand. Dean was already furtively undoing Cas’ tie and the buttons on his shirt. 

After Cas pulled back he smiled at Dean. “You’re eager tonight,” he commented. 

Despite the fact that he was usually comfortable with anything sexual, Dean blushed. “I missed you.” 

Maybe the blush was because he wasn’t used to being in a relationship with someone. It wasn’t often that he had sex with the same person twice. And with Cas it was all so different. 

Cas pressed a gentle kiss to Dean’s lips and then informed him, “I always miss you when we’re apart, Dean.” 

Dean’s eyebrows rose at that. “Really?”

The angel nodded, and Dean licked his lips. “Then show me how much you missed me,” he murmured. 

Cas raised his left eyebrow, something that Dean found incredibly sexy. The smile faded from his features, and his eyes took on a different look entirely. The intense gaze set on him was now hot and predatory. Dean could hardly breathe, stunned by how aroused that look made him. 

In a matter of seconds Cas bared his torso to Dean, and he had climbed on top of him. He grasped Dean’s hips and pulled him down the bed so he was lying flat on his back. 

Taken by surprise, Dean was breathless, and his mouth was agape. 

He was even more surprised when Cas pinned him down to the bed and started making out with him, his hips gyrating atop him. 

Dean was moaning into his mouth, pressing his hips into Cas, and dear lord, he could already feel him hardening, pressing against his own erection. The sensations were so intense that he leaned his head back, breaking the kiss. His angel had other ideas. He grabbed Dean’s jaw in one hand before bringing his mouth back to his, forcing him to feel the different sensations. 

A groan left Dean and with his free hand he felt over Cas’ torso, just needing to touch him. His other hand yearned to do the same, but Cas kept his grip on his wrist firm. 

When Cas finally pulled his mouth away from his Dean took in a large gasp of air, and then he was panting in heaving gasps. 

“Holy fuck, Cas,” Dean breathed. 

Cas instantly stopped what he was doing, and despite the gravelly tone to his voice he still sounded concerned when he asked, “Have I done something wrong?”

“Definitely not,” Dean laughed out. “Quite the opposite in fact.” 

“Good.” 

And then Cas had slipped his hands under Dean’s shirt and was running them up his abdomen and chest, and then back down again. This was really making his jeans feel too tight, and a soft moan left him. 

Cas lowered himself down Dean’s body, his hands following suit, and soon they were running over the bulge in his jeans.

Dean hissed in a breath. “Shit, that feels good.” 

Cas pulled one from Dean’s book and said, “Just you wait. It’ll get even better.” 

Dean laughed a little, but his laughter was cut short when Cas began undoing his belt. Dean was running a hand over his head and neck, watching intently. His angel tugged his pants down until he sprung free. It was a relief, but the air nearly felt cold to his heated cock. That soon wasn’t a problem because Cas was running a hand up him. 

“You’re so beautiful, Dean,” he murmured. 

Dean wanted to respond with something snappy, but he found that he couldn’t. Cas had firmly grasped him with his hand and was now tugging at him in a rough manner. Dean had to bite back a cry as pleasure erupted in him from his touch. Rather, a growl came out. 

Watching the way Cas felt him with his large hands was mesmerizing, and incredibly arousing. 

“Cas, hold on,” Dean breathed. 

Cas looked up at him questioningly, but he stopped, removing his hands. Dean missed his touch, but he had something in mind. He sat up and quickly removed his flannel and t-shirt, feeling triumphant as he tossed the clothes aside. 

In an instant Cas had him pinned down to the bed again, his hands roughly feeling down his torso, making his body tingle. He felt hot as Cas lowered himself down his body, and then he was tugging his pants off. 

Dean breathed heavily when he was bared before Cas. He felt amazing from the way his angel was looking at him with pure lust. 

Slowly, Cas ran his hands up his legs, widening them for him. Dean leaned his head back, arching into his touch. 

And then, Cas’ hands were at his cock again, and this time, so was his mouth. Dean did cry out this time as he felt Castiel’s warm and wet mouth encase him. He instinctively thrusted his hips upwards, pushing himself further into his angel’s mouth. 

A guttural moan left him as Cas took him in further, sucking forcefully. The burning pleasure sent heat stabbing through his body, and it actually made his asshole throb. That was an unexpected feeling, and it caused him to whimper. Cas looked up at him, his blue eyes predatory, and he began to bob his head up and down. Dean tugged on Cas’ head, moaning as he watched his angel suck him. Oh god, he looked so hot with his pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock. 

He released another growl, and leaned his head back again. Sweat was beginning to bead on his skin, and his cock twitched in Cas’ mouth. 

“ _Fuck…_ ” he breathed. “Oh fuck, Cas…. Mm…”

At hearing his voice Cas began to do something absolutely heavenly with his tongue, flicking the underside of him rapidly as he moved his head, and then he pulled him from his mouth. One strong hand was fondling his balls, making them tighten, and causing his cock to twitch in his grasp as he pumped him, and with his tongue he was swirling delicious circles on the tip of him. Dean could barely stand it. 

He released a low groan, and to his surprise, Cas moved away from him. Before Dean could question him about it he began taking his own pants off. Dean could only stare once he was just as naked as him. Oh, his cock was so lovely, thick and hard and leaking precum. And his thighs, mm, they were large and beautiful. All of him was beautiful. 

“I have a very important question,” Cas began. 

“You can ask me anything,” Dean got out in a rush. 

Cas leaned over him seductively, tilting his head as he studied him. “Where do you keep your lube?” he finally asked. 

Dean felt faint from the question, and he swore he nearly passed out. 

“I-in my bureau,” he answered, “top draw under some socks.” 

As a thank you Cas kissed him, and then he was off of him. Dean admired him from behind, well, what he could see of him. God, his ass looked firm. And just seeing the upward curve of his large, erect cock was making nearly painful pleasure stab in his gut. 

Cas returned with the lube, and very sensually began to rub some on his cock, biting his bottom lip as he did so.

“How… how do you know to do that?” Dean asked, truly curious. 

“Common sense, and I’ve been doing my research.”

Despite how aroused he was Dean actually laughed. “Research?”

“Of course. I want to know how to please you, Dean.”

That was the end of that conversation and it wasn’t long before Cas ordered, “Lift up your legs for me, and widen them.” 

A purely mental kind of pleasure took hold of Dean as he did just that, and his asshole throbbed again. He was sure Castiel noticed because he licked his lips. 

Dean’s breathing was rapid as Cas coated his fingers with the lube, and then, he teased around the puckered ring of muscle with his pointer finger. Dean hissed in a breath, surprised by the tingling pleasure he was granted with. Cas kept at it, and then very slowly pushed his pointer finger into him. 

“Oh Cas…” he groaned out, his eyes closing blissfully. He didn’t feel a ton of pleasure there quite yet, but what he did feel was wonderful, as was the interesting sensation it granted him with. 

Cas moved his finger in and out of him, gaining speed as he was lubed up, and then he put a second finger in him. God, his fingers were long and thick. Cas did the same thing again, and then placed a third finger in him. This had Dean pressing up into his hand as he buried his fingers into him as far as he could reach. His body seemed to be quivering with anticipation. 

Then, more lube was applied to both of them, and hardly a second after Cas let out a groan of his own as he pressed the head of his cock against Dean’s hole. He found himself holding his breath as Castiel slowly pushed into him. It hurt a little, but it was something Dean could deal with; just being with him like this was amazing. In order to keep getting himself in, Cas had to thrust in and out a little, and he did so gently, but it worked, Dean could feel his muscles spreading as his cock was forced into him. 

“Oh my… Cas… mm…” he groaned as his angel went deeper and deeper.

Cas had a hold of his thighs, exposing him even more, and the vulnerability of the situation made even more heat rush through Dean, and down his spine. It soon caused him to tingle with pleasure. He soon hit a glorious spot inside of him, and light seemed to explode behind Dean’s eyes, pleasure shooting through his body. Unintentionally, Dean bucked up into him, burying him in him even more. He cried out, and Cas, seeming to take Dean’s satisfaction as an okay to do so, buried himself in him till he was balls deep. And then he infuriatingly stayed still. Dean was writhing on his bed, holding his sheets in a white-knuckled grip.

“Holy shit,” he breathed. 

“Does that feel good?” Cas groaned out.

A choked laugh left Dean. “Just friggin’ move your hips already, Cas!”

His eyes were closed, but he could imagine the amused yet sexy look Cas gave him before he began to thrust. He started out gentle, but Dean was having none of it. He needed his angel so badly.

“Fuck, Cas, just fuck me, please!”

“I am... fucking you, Dean,” he responded.

“I know! But please, please… I need you… harder.”

Cas leaned over him as he complied, and started nibbling on Dean’s jaw. Maybe Sam could hear them, but at this point Dean didn’t care. He was so wrapped up in Cas. A pleasureful cry left him as his angel began to pound into him, but Dean could tell he was still holding back. It didn’t matter because for now his cock hit that spot in him every time and it sent hot stabs of pleasure racing up his spine. It still hurt a little having something so large in him, but he enjoyed it just as much as the pleasure. It let him know that he was with Castiel. 

The sounds of their skin slapping together, and their moans and cries and growls (mostly from Cas), filled the room. Cas slipped out of him, yet Dean’s body was still throbbing. 

He whimpered a complaint, but that changed when Cas rolled him over, and began to suck bruises into his back. 

Dean was growling from the wonderful sensations of his angel’s hot mouth being on him, and from the sensual pain he was granting him with. One of the reasons Dean liked men was because they had a tendency to be more rough, and rough was his kind of thing. 

And rough was what he got because without any warning, Cas sheathed himself back inside Dean, groaning as he began to take him again. Dean stiffened in surprise and nearly let out a very loud scream. He gripped the sheets fiercely, and soon Cas’ hands were over his, their fingers interlocking. 

It was nearly magical to feel Cas’ bare skin against him, to feel the way his body moved as he granted him with an unbelievable amount of pleasure. But this didn’t seem to be enough for Cas, seeing as he started taking Dean harder, and he moved one of his hands down to wrap around Dean’s cock, where he began pumping him fiercely. Dean bit his pillow in his attempt to not scream, but it didn’t do much. Muffled cries still left him. 

Pleasure was stabbing through him with each thrust, and now with Cas feeling him, sweet, burning pleasure was beginning to encompass the entire lower part of his body. And Cas’ cock being in him made his spine near his lower back burn pleasantly. And oh, the way the pleasure was sending painful, arousing stabs through his gut. It was all too much to handle. 

Before he knew it he was climaxing, yelling Cas’ name as erotic pleasure burned through his entire being. His orgasm seemed to get Cas off, and his angel was thrusting into him, slow but hard, as his body emptied itself. 

Those seconds seemed to last forever, but they eventually ended and Cas pulled out of him, breathing hard as he flopped down beside Dean. Dean’s body was throbbing still, now more painfully than anything, so he didn’t argue when Cas took him into his arms.

“How was that?” Cas asked.

Dean laughed. “That was magnificent.”

“Really?”

“Uh, hell yeah!” Dean answered enthusiastically. “You totally fucked the life out of me, babe.”

He could tell Cas was blushing without even looking at his face.

“I’d say I haven’t because you’re still alive.”

Dean chuckled. “Oh, shut up, it’s just an expression.”

He felt Cas press a kiss to the top of his head. “Alright then.”

And seeing as they had just had really rough sex, Dean was feeling sleepy. So, feeling completely comfortable and satisfied, he drifted off to sleep with Cas’ arms around him.

 

Castiel was still holding him when Dean woke up. A smile spread across his face from feeling the angel’s strong arms around him, and his warm body pressed against his. 

“Mornin’, sunshine,” he said. 

Cas playfully nipped at his ear. “Good morning, Dean.” 

“I’m surprised you stayed.” 

“I figured you’d be hurt if I didn’t.” 

Cas released Dean to allow him to stretch, but his hands felt over his body as he did so, warming Dean up. 

He finished stretching and rolled over to face his angel. “It would’ve. Thanks for being here.” 

They kissed and when they broke apart Cas answered, “You’re welcome, Dean. Besides, I um… kind of want to have sex with you again.” 

Despite having just woken up Cas’ words made Dean feel energized. “Oh really?” he asked suggestively, sidling closer to him, and boldly grabbing his manhood. He’d already been a little hard before Dean started to pump him, and his angel groaned from his touch. 

“Dean, that feels so good… oh...” he moaned out. 

He grinned as he felt Castiel harden in his hand. 

“So, who gets to bottom this time?” Dean asked jokingly, well, only slightly; while stretching he’d realized how sore he was from last night. 

“Obviously you,” Castiel answered, shifting his hips closer to him. 

“But babe,” Dean complained, “I hurt from last night.”

Castiel seemed to have a difficult time frowning when he was feeling pleasure, but Dean could tell that he was upset. “Why are you pleasuring me, or even smiling at me, if I hurt you?” 

Dean pressed the tips of his fingers to Castiel’s lips to silence him. 

“Sh…” Dean soothed. “It’s okay. That sort of thing is normal.”

“It is? Then why do you like it? Do you want me to heal you?” he asked, reaching out a hand to press his fingers against his forehead. 

Dean shied away, letting go of Cas. He ended up grabbing his wrist to stop him, and then he answered, “No. It means I was with you.”

“I still feel bad,” Cas told him, his blue eyes heavy with guilt.

“No,” Dean chastised. “Last night… last night was incredible. I’ve had a lot of sex before, and that was the first time I really felt close with my partner. I mean, I did with Lisa, but still, it was different with you. It felt right.”

“It did feel right, Dean,” Cas agreed. He then rolled Dean onto his back and placed himself on top of him. “But it’d feel even more right if I got to have you again.” 

Before Dean could respond Castiel’s lips crashed against his, all warm and soft. One hand was touching Dean just about everywhere and even teasing at his sore entrance, while the other was focused on gripping their cocks and pressing them together. Feeling the evidence of Cas’ arousal made it so much easier for Dean to harden. He ached a little bit from the night before, but it was perfect. 

They moved their hips together, and burning pleasure took them. 

 

Castiel felt so blissful being atop Dean, grinding against him. It felt so good he could scarcely imagine anything better. Well, there was one thing, but he was a little hesitant knowing Dean was sore. He decided it’d be best to ask. 

It was a shame to break the kiss, but he did, and questioned, “Would it be alright for me to enter you again, Dean?”

Dean laughed. 

“What’s so funny?” Castiel asked. “You say you’re hurting.” 

“Just please fuck me again, Cas.”

Now it was Cas’ turn to laugh. He honestly had had no idea that Dean would be so… needy. It was hot. And there weren’t many things that Castiel found were worthy of that description. 

Cas brought their lips together again, eagerly exploring Dean’s mouth. The way he moaned into him was amazing, and it somehow made Cas even harder. He moaned in response, his voice deep and gravelly. As phenomenal as Dean’s mouth was, Cas had other ideas. He broke the kiss, his lips trailing down Dean’s body. He wanted to leave marks on him, felt like he had to. 

Dean’s hands were running through his hair as Cas pressed bruises into his hips. And then his mouth was on him, next to his beautiful erect cock. Cas couldn’t help groaning as he forcefully sucked on Dean’s lovely and smooth skin. It was just so wonderful to be with him like this, and Cas did his best to savor the moment. 

Dean arched his hips up into him. 

“Oh Cas…” he breathed, “th-that feels… _so good_.”

In response Castiel nipped at his hip bone, Dean grunted. Cas switched to the other side, making sure his breath wafted over his manhood as he did so. It made his cock twitch, and Cas was smiling as he brought his mouth to Dean’s left hip. 

He licked him, tasting his skin, and tasting what he was made up of. Oh, he was magnificent! Cas let out a desireful moan and slipped his hands beneath Dean, holding his firm ass in his hands. He’d always longed to touch Dean like this. He’d stared at him, always wishing that the layers of clothing he wore were nonexistent. And he’d get jealous whenever Dean slept with someone. It should have been him making Dean feel pleasure. So now, in these moments, Cas did his best to make up for it. And more than that, he had to let all his pent up emotions out. His love for Dean was immense, and after holding it in for years, letting it out was almost violent. 

Castiel was simply burning from arousal. He climbed his way back up Dean’s body, using his hands to spread his legs for him. Cas took the time to sensually get both of them lubed up, which left Dean arching into his touch as he gasped and groaned.

Dean winced when Cas finally placed himself at his entrance. He wanted to go through with this, but he wasn’t sure he could stand seeing Dean in pain. 

“It’s okay, Dean. I don’t have to have sex with you.”

Dean grasped his hips in a tight, painful grip and growled out, “Oh yes you do.”

Seeing Dean’s flushed cheeks, and the desperation in his green eyes was enough for Cas. He began to push into him, mesmerized by the way Dean leaned his head back, his body arching into him as his legs widened even more. He shuddered, and it made a shiver pass through Cas. His stomach seemed to be tight and quivering with excitement. Oh, Dean was so warm, and the way his body squeezed him was perfect. More perfect than anything he’d ever felt before. 

Slowly, wanting to give Dean time to adjust, Cas fully sheathed himself in him. Dean was breathless, as was Cas. His entire spine tingled from being so deep inside of him. 

He cherished this moment. It was so intimate. Castiel was inside of Dean. This was something he’d longed for, something he’d thought might never happen. In this moment they were experiencing pleasure together, were aware of each other’s existence on a deep and personal level. In this moment, they were one. 

Overcome with emotion, Cas leaned forward and captured Dean’s lips with his. They kissed madly, their tongues dancing fervently, their saliva mixing together, and Dean’s scruff scratched against his face, no doubt leaving some red marks. 

Dean’s nails painfully scraped against his back as he began to take him, quick and hard. There wasn’t any other way for him to have sex with Dean at the moment. He just felt too good. 

Dean’s mouth was open wide as Cas thrusted into him, and Cas took advantage of that, eagerly exploring, and laying claim. He was on fire with pleasure, and he just knew Dean was the same. 

Wanting to give Dean even more pleasure, and feeling even more turned on knowing Dean was just as aroused as he was, he brought one hand to Dean’s cock and began to pump him. 

Dean cried out into his mouth and leaned his head back. Cas still wanted his lips, so he pressed himself against Dean and eagerly captured his bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling to let Dean know that he intended to have all of him. 

Dean let out a guttural moan and his strong legs wrapped around his body, his feet pressing against his lower back. 

Cas cried out from feeling even more of Dean’s skin against him. He was awash with heat and pleasure, and all he knew was the warmth and brilliance of Dean. 

His heavy, musky scent encompassed him, nearly making him intoxicated. If anything, it made him move his hips at a pace that had Dean crying out for him. Knowing his Dean, swears would be falling from his mouth if Cas wasn’t so busy making out with him.

The sweat that coated Dean’s body was so erotic, and so very interesting to Cas, especially since he himself couldn’t sweat. It was just another thing about humans, and about Dean, that he couldn’t help but find intriguing.

Some primal part of him enjoyed this experience as well. It swelled within him as he lay claim to Dean, and he was tingling with pleasure, and sharp stabs of it went through his gut and his spine. A pressure was building within him, and all too soon for him (he wished sex with Dean could last forever), Castiel was experiencing his climax, pumping his seed into Dean. 

The sensations that granted Dean with seemed to get him over the edge, and he arched his body into him, throwing his head back as he yelled his name into the air. Their bodies went rigid, pleasure and heat bursting through both of them. And then, the moment passed, and Cas slipped out of Dean. 

He laid down beside him and pulled the hunter on top of him. 

Dean laughed and said, “Oh fuck, I’m sore.”

Castiel nearly apologized, but then remembered that Dean wasn’t upset by the pain. Besides, Cas wasn’t so upset either. Some deep, instinctual part of him was very pleased that their lovemaking had hurt Dean. It seemed right somehow. Maybe he now understood what Dean had spoke of earlier.

Still, he pressed a hand to Dean’s forehead and healed him. He also used his angel powers to clean both of them up.

“I appreciate you doing that, Cas,” Dean began, “I do, but I also really like the evidence of the two of us being together.” 

Castiel grinned and flicked Dean’s ear with the tip of his tongue. “Don’t worry,” he soothed. “We’ll be together like that many more times.”

“Good.”

 

They lay there in silence for long minutes, just enjoying each other’s company. Then, Dean said, “I think I’m ready to tell Sam.”

“Really?”

Dean turned to him, a blush on his face. “Well, he sort of knows already. He caught me sneaking back into the motel room the other night, and we talked.” 

“And I suppose it went well. Otherwise, you would have told me.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, it went pretty great, Cas. The only thing was I still wasn’t really comfortable with it, but now…” He shrugged. “I think I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Do you want me to be there with you?” Castiel asked.

He leaned forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. “Definitely.”

So they got dressed and left Dean’s room, walking hand in hand. Touching Castiel like this outside of the privacy of his own bedroom made his heart flutter nervously, but when he looked to Cas, he just smiled back at him, and Dean felt his confidence grow.

They found Sam in the war room, his feet up on the table as he looked through a book. When they entered a small smile lit his face. 

“Good morning, you two.”

Dean cleared his throat nervously. “Uh, hey.”

Sam eyed Dean’s hand, which was still clasping Castiel’s. In fact, their fingers were intertwined. He then closed his book, giving them his full attention.

That made Dean a little nervous, but Cas gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

“I uh, just wanted to let you know that Cas and I are together now. I mean, I know you sort of had it figured out, and I basically told you the other night, but-”

Dean hadn’t realized he was rambling until Sam cut him off, “Don’t worry, I get why you’re telling me like this.” He smiled at the angel. “You wanted Cas to be here.”

“And Dean is feeling more comfortable with himself,” Cas added.

Sam’s face lit up in a wide smile, and Dean calmed immediately. He even found himself smiling as well. He shot a grin at Cas before looking back to Sam. Without another word his brother got up and wrapped the two of them in a hug. Castiel seemed caught off guard, but Dean reacted immediately, wrapping his arm around his brother.

“I’m so happy for you two,” Sam exclaimed. 

He tightened his grasp around them till it was nearly painful before releasing them. 

“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean beamed. “That means a lot.”

“It does,” Castiel said. He glanced at Dean. “See, I told you he’d be open about it.”

Dean was about to say something, but Sam beat him to it, “Yeah, of course. Dean’s my brother, and I love him.”

Castiel leaned in, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and said, “I love him too.”

So maybe Dean wasn’t quite ready to say those words back, but for now being comfortable in a relationship with Cas was the best he could do, and he was happy that Sam accepted him. He’d eventually say “I love you”, today just wasn’t that day. But it didn’t matter. Now that he and Castiel were finally together, they’d have lots of time to get all the milestones out of the way.


End file.
